omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron La Croix
|-|Human form= |-|Shadow form= Character Synopsis Baron La Croix (クロア＝バロン Baron La Croix) was a former member of the Names and a friend of Canaria. As a former Demon Lord, Baron bears the titles of "Tailcoat Demon Lord" and is known for his hedonistic nature and love for all things. A very standard old European gentleman outfit with a hat, round-rimmed spectacles, and hair that spikes downwards. Baron's bowler hat and two-tailed waistcoat are said to be the source of his Spiritual Power as a Deity. He also appeared as an old gentleman with the same two-tailed waistcoat and a bowler hat. During his meeting with Canaria and also during the attack of Azi Dahaka on the Moon Rabbit village, he appeared as a shadow-like being with his signature bowler hat and a two-tailed waistcoat. Baron may have the appearance of a gentleman and at times act as such, but at the core, he is a true Hedonist. Everything he does is for pure and absolute pleasure and love. He willingly dotes on both women and children, even newborns and finds no shame in admitting this along with the fact of asking a child to marry him when that child is deemed old enough. It is not hard to immediately think of what a horrible individual he is. Yet Baron is amazingly observant and loyal, able to recognize the characteristics of a good leader and is rather devoted to those whom he serves and considers to be comrades. Baron desires to follow under a good leader to the bitter end, even seeing through to his last leader's final wishes. While having a somewhat devious personality, Baron possess a wisdom befitting his status and long life. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-C | Likely much higher in his prime Verse: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Name: Baron La Croix, Tailcoat Demon Lord Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Classification: Divine Spirit, Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Conceptual Existence, Shadow Manipulation (Can turn himself into shadow form), Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, can control the boundary of Life and Death, Durability Negation, Creation (As a Divine Spirit, Baron can create his entire world anywhere), Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Necromancy Destructive Ability: At least Star Level (Created Guinee which is a part of his world and stated to be required an attack that could destroy the stars in order to break through it) | Likely much higher (Is stronger in his prime, especially at early winter when his power reached its peak) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Izayoi) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Planet Leve'''l when weakened (Matched Izayoi's physical strength) | Likely '''much higher in his prime Durability: At least Star Level when weakened (Survived the attack from Izayoi's Aurora Pillar that destroyed his Guinee) | Likely much higher in his prime, regeneration and his conceptual existence nature making him difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozen of kilometers '''(The Guinee encompassed with many city blocks), '''Multiversal with Astral Gates Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Staying and banishing into outside world can largely reduce his Spiritual Essence, because of this the current Croix can not even comparable to his former self. Versions: Weakened '''| '''Full Power Other atrributes Notable attacks/techniques: * Spacial Manipulation: He is able to bend the spaces of life and death to create an in between world called Guinee. He can create the stage that has has huge mountains and valleys or even with the appearance of hell. As stated by Baron that to destroy it required a power which could destroy the stars * Reconstruction: The ability to change their world, giving the content of any shape, including increasing or decreasing the size of the world. * Compression: The ability to compress in their miniature world. Once the world between life and death is closed, both Izayoi and even Baron himself will be be snuffed out in the cracks in the realm of oblivion. * Control the boundary between Life and Death: '''The ability to create the gate between life and death that manifested as a planar darkness. This is the "Boundary Gate" that Baron governed, the eternal crossroad between life and death that became a divine spirit of the Voodoo group of gods. This cross shaped astral gate was one of the heavenly gates entrusted to the omniscient grim reaper. In the past he used the gate to summon other communities to help Canaria fight against Azi Dahaka * '''Teleportation: '''Baron can teleport himself and the others as he evacuated the non-combatants in the Airbone Castle during the attack of Maxwell Demon Lord. If his strength wasn't decreased, he could instantly transfer the whole Airbone Castle. * '''Shadow manipulation: The ability that allows him to become an intangible shadow. * Disintegration: Create a shimmering dark mass that can distintegare anything came into contact with it, he used this to shatter a building into pieces thrown by Izayoi. * Cursing: One of Baron La Croix's ability which lead to the imminent death of the victim through a mystical curse. But his deadly curse is completely useless with Izayoi. * Raising the dead: The ability to create zombies and raise the living dead, but with unknown limits. This power is only mentioned and has not been displayed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 4